South Park High's Support Group (ON HOLD)
by Raingoddess400
Summary: Follow different scenarios from students at South Park High as they go to Stan and his gang for help (Summary may change)


**(A/n: This is a crossover between South Park and a funny anime called SKET Dance which I don't really think you need to watch in order to understand this fic, probably just the first or second episodes or just read a summary on it, but it's worth watching though. And this in the high school setting of course, and Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman are juniors.**

 **It won't flow precisely like the anime, or it will, I honestly don't know yet. Also characters will be OOC.**

 **Genre: Comedy, Shounen-ai (you'll know why sooner or later), little drama, and some adventure (a HUGE maybe)**

 **Please enjoy and SP nor SD belong to me, just the idea and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Case 1- Bully Victim_

It was the first day of school in the beginning of January. Since this was South Park, nothing but snow littered almost every inch of the town so there wasn't much to see nor expect. Various students ranging from new/freshman's, sophomore's, junior's, and senior's entered their school: South Park High. However with different and mixed feelings that I'm not going to bother getting into, I mean it's school, who the hell- **  
**

"Oh boy, I can't wait to start my first day at a new school!" Said an overjoyed British teen, earning groans, shut up comments, and random paper balls thrown his way.

I stand corrected...

The new transfer student, Phillip Pirrup, nicknamed Pip moved to this small town just last year during this schools Winter Break. I'm not going to bore you with the blonde's backstory (It's nothing sentimental, the writer just wanted to skip to the funny crap). So that's what she did, finding Pip walking into the building and dusting the lingering paper balls from his cap and bookbag. Already, half of the teenager's here disliked him, but the thought didn't deter the smile from his lips.

 _"Wonder where the principal's office is..."_ He stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing those who were still walking to bump into him with an insult or another groan. Somehow, the blonde teen was still standing after about ten people colliding into him, his light blue eyes trying to locate the direction of the principal's office. He checked his left, right, and returning front only to literally scream at the person before him. It was kind of high pitched, practically a girl's but can ya blame him? The guy suddenly ninja'd his way in front of him out of nowhere! Fortunately for him, no one batted an eye in his direction, continuing to go about their way.

Pip covered his mouth with light pink cheeks of embarrassment, staring into the hazel eyes of a male who's face was covered nearly entirely by their orange hood. Can he even breathe in that? Pip thought with a blink. The other did the same.

The still pink faced teen lowered his hands away from his mouth. "Umm can I help you?" He asked, even though it should be the other way around. Ya know cuz he's the new one here.

The guy nodded his head, and before Pip even knew what was going on, he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and lead further down the hall. "Are you taking me to the principal's office?" The orange parka wearing teen was silent, proceeding to drag him hopefully to the office so he could know his class schedule. His parents would kill him if was late to class, especially on his first day no less.

After about a minute, they stopped in front of a door, the taller male keeping a firm hold on Pip's arm, making sure he didn't escape. Said teen cocked a questioning eyebrow, eyeing the blank wooden door with a tag labeled 'Support Group' above it's middle. Before he could voice his confusion, the teen slowly opened the door and Pip couldn't help but the close his eyes at the arbitrary brightness. It's like the guy just opened a gateway to heaven!

A tug on his arm caused him to open his eyes, but at a cautious rate thanks to the sting. Once his light blue orbs were visible, their color dimmed a shade darker in disbelief, stepping into the room with the other pulling him inside.

The room was the teachers lounge—or that's what it was supposed to be. Instead it looked like someone's bedroom with all of the empty bags and cans of junk food on the table, there was also a computer on it, but it was away from all of the trash. A rolling chair was right in front of it. There were two student desks positioned near the far right of the doorway with one trash can underneath one of them, a 50 inch flat screen television resting on top of their surface. Four single column lockers stood behind the table on the left corner of the wall, and a maroon colored sofa with three people sat on it near, but not close to a window in the middle right of the room. Last but not least was a bookshelf next to the flat screen, one more trash can squeezed into the little space in the corner of the shelf.

 **(A/n: For a better visual, look up SKET Dance club room. They're not exactly similar, but it'll give you a better gist of what it looks like)**

The three teens sat on the couch didn't acknowledge them when they came in. A male with black hair wearing a red poof ball hat, brown jacket, and jeans was fiddling on his phone, the other with a few strands of red hair peeking out from under a green ushanka, wearing an orange jacket, and green pants was on his laptop, and the fat one with brown hair wearing a yellow poof ball hat, red jacket, and brown pants was snacking on some chips and on his phone also.

The parka wearing teen let go of Pip and walked over to the trio, slamming his hands down on arm of the sofa for their attention. They jumped with a shout of profanity before turning their heads to the teen with a glare. He ignored their scowls and pointed to Pip, who was still standing in the doorway. He had the chance to sneak out once his arm was released, but the British teen didn't think of that until now. He felt like slapping himself for his stupidity.

"You brought him why?" The fat teen asked flatly, placing his phone on the opposite end of the armrest and continuing to snack.

Pip grimaced, finding it disgusting how the other was eating chips in the morning. Was that his breakfast or something? Pip also got the notion that all of the empty cans and chip bags on the table was probably the overweight male's doing.

"Mph mmmph mmph-" And that's where Pip tuned the other out, having no idea what the guy was saying thanks to their hood covering their face.

 _"Wonder why they're in a teachers lounge?"_ Pip wondered, looking around the room only to realize he's supposed to be _looking_ for the principal's office. He stopped scanning around to look back at the teens, finding them staring right at him. It was pretty creepy, and he sweatdropped.

"U-umm can any of you tell me where-"

"Oi!"

"Yes?!" Phillip squeaked.

"I ask the questions around here freshman. What's your name?" It was the fat teen who asked him the question.

"Phillip Pirrup, nicknamed Pip," was the answer, however it didn't leave through Pip's own lips. The teen blinked. "Born November 29th in Stratford, England. He went to Stratfordshire Primary School, then briefly went to continue his education in London. Why he suddenly moved down here is beyond me, but yeah."

The teen in the yellow poof ball hat snorted. "Thanks Kahl," he said sarcastically. "You sounded the like guy's personal stalker." He earned a middle finger for his comment.

Pip didn't know whether if he should feel horrified...actually that was all he felt. How else were you supposed to feel when someone you didn't know/someone you've never seen before in your life revealed your personal information like that to their friends? Certainly not amazed, that's for sure.

Pip looked at the person named 'Kahl'. "How did you know all of that?"

"Laptop," was all he said, typing away like a hardworking professional without glancing away from the screen.

The other teen with the red poof hat shut off his phone, and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He looked at Pip with a small smile. "Nice to meet you Pip, my name's Stan. This guy who dragged you here for no reason," he jabbed a thumb at the teen in the orange parka, the other mumbling in protest. "Is named Kenny, and these two beside me are Kyle and fatass-I mean Cartman."

"Screw you hippie!" Cartman retorted back irritably.

Pip couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the nickname Stan gave Cartman, it was _so_ accurate. However he instantly shut up when he received a glare from the teen.

A shrill ring of the school bell almost made Pip jump, eyes widening a fraction at the reminding realization of his task. "Where is the principal's office?" He asked, urgent to get his schedule and head to class.

"Go back the way you came, then turn left. It's the fourth door on the right," Kyle replied.

"Thank you!" Pip hurried out of the room, following the helpful teen's instructions.

Now we focus on the group of four, Kenny appearing angry for some reason unknown to Stan. "Mmph mmmph mmph mmph mph mph mmph mmmph mmmph." (Translation: You know damn well why I brought him here).

Stan dismissed his friend's complaint with a wave of his hand. "Dude we don't need another member, and especially not a freshman."

Kenny rolled his eyes, then walked over to the rolling chair and sat in it, placing his hands behind his head as he rocked side to side. "Why did you bring a wimpy looking guy like him anyway?" Cartman asked before stuffing his face, causing Kyle to make a face of disgust at the crumbs flying from his mouth due to loud crunch he made.

The final bell for students to get to their first period class ringed. Kenny stopped swaying to face Cartman, waiting until the shrill sound ceased to answer his question. It ended three seconds later. However something else stopped Kenny before he could voice his reply, this time it was a chorus of laughter. It didn't sound too far from where the four were, but weren't the students supposed to be in their classes by now? (Except these guys, their periods are different from the rest since their club is helpful, dubbed by the male principal)

The four raised an eyebrow, looking at the door. Kenny got up and headed to the door to investigate the commotion, but paused with his hand on the doorknob when he heard running footsteps approaching. Shortly after rapid knocking against the wood made the teens nearly curse with a jump, Kyle and Cartman clutching their stuff tightly for when they did. The pounding continued, but Kenny made no attempt to open the door, backing away from it.

"What the hell are you doing? Open the door," Stan ordered, confused as to why the other was backing away from the door like a madman was trying to burst in...Even though that could be the case, it's not likely to happen.

"Nmph, nmph, nmph," Kenny chanted, shaking his head also. (Translation: Nope, nope, nope). He was not about to be killed in freaking school by some random psychopath, it's happened a few times before just not at school and he would be damned to let that happen today.

"You're such a pussy Kinny," Cartman teased, earning a middle finger from the teen.

The banging continued until after a few seconds, the laughter had stopped beforehand.

"Are you guys still in there?" The familiar muffled voice asked, also sounding like they were going to cry. "I-I need help."

Stan got up with a sigh and walked to the door when Kenny still didn't move to open it, Kyle scooting away from Cartman then going back to his laptop like nothing happened. Stan pulled the door back, only to quickly slam it shut in the person's face, getting a faint yet good glimpse of red. He turned around like he'd just seen a ghost—or in his case, a bloody one.

Looking up from the screen, Kyle cocked an eyebrow. "Now what is it?"

Stan didn't reply right away, sapphire eyes wide and skin complexion pale. Shakily, he jabbed a thumb at the door. "I-I s-saw bl-b-b-b-b-"

"Spit it out already!" Cartman snapped.

Kenny suddenly found the courage to approach the door, slowly placing his hand on the doorknob and twisting it like how people do in scary movies. As soon as Kenny had his hand on the knob, Stan was cowering beside Kyle, who appeared unconcerned about the situation, thinking these two were making a big deal out of nothing.

Kenny was still moving in slow motion, pulling the door back ever sooo slowly. "Open the damn door already!" Cartman snapped again, eating his somehow not finished bag of chips nonchalantly.

After about a good year (not really), the door was finally opened. Stan looked away, burying his face into Kyle's shoulder with a whimper. There was silence as the three teens' eyes looked at the person in the doorway, red covering almost every inch of their body. The three were unsure whether if they should freak out and call the police, that is until Kyle detected something in the air. He sniffed, getting that new paint smell vibe after a few inhales. He squinted his lime-green eyes at the individual in the doorway, recognizing the once brown cap on their head.

"Is that-"

"MMMPH!" (Translation: PAINT!) Kenny took a deep, long inhale of the paint fumes through his hood, releasing a content sigh afterwards then repeating the procedure another couple of times.

"Kenny you idiot, don't do that," Kyle scolded, then he moved the shoulder Stan was on to shake him off. "And Stan get the hell off me, it's just Pip."

Stan refused to budge off of Kyle's shoulder on his own, moving after the teen's final shrug. Stan opened his eyes when the smell of paint entered his nostrils, glancing at the entrance of their room. "Oh," was all he said in a dull tone, receiving a shake of the head from Kyle.

"You and Kinny are pussies," Cartman commented.

Stan ignored him and got up from his seat, walking past the probably high Kenny and towards the silently sobbing Pip. "How did this happen?" Stan asked.

Pip sniffled before looking up, Stan flinching at the red substance trailing down the others face like actual blood. "A-after I went to the principal's office, he told me to g-get my schedule from the counselor's office so that's what I did. Then when I-I left to go t-to my first class, s-someone d-dumped p-paint on meeeeeee," he whined, causing Cartman to groan and snapping Kenny from his high.

"Why did you come to us out of all people?" Cartman protested.

Pip sniffled again. "B-because you guys are the only people I k-know and a-are nice to me."

Cartman rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Nice my ass," he grumbled.

"Shut up fatty," Kyle scoffed, already tired of hearing the fat teen's voice. He closed his laptop and got up, setting it on the table and away from Cartman for he knew the teen would try something if it's left alone. Actually both him and Kenny would try to get on it when he wasn't around. Kyle walked and stood beside Stan, giving the sad teen a soft smile. Kenny joined them.

"Well Pip you came to the right place," Kyle said, Stan and Kenny nodding in agreement.

Kenny beckoned Cartman over with the wave of his hand, the male groaning once again as he set his bag to the side before getting up and joining the three. Pip eyed them in confusion.

The four rolled up the sleeves to their jackets on their right or left arm, revealing matching black wristbands with different colored initials to their names on them in the middle. (You can picture whomever having a band on their wrist, like for example: Stan rolling his left sleeve, and Kyle rolling up his right sleeve). They raised their respective wrist across their chest with a small smile, except Kenny and Cartman, their initials facing forward.

A random song began to play in the background, and the group of four opened their mouths and spoke over it. "We are a club made to help both students and teachers here at South Park High, whatever the problem we will help the best we can until the job is done. We are called "Team _'s Support Group." **(A/n: Right here Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman say their _own_ names instead of the actual club name. The hint is the pic to this fic, it's either South Park or Stan lol.)**

There was silence, the background music ending with an abrupt stop.

After the passing of ten seconds, a sigh of irritation from Stan interrupted the silence; he along with Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman lowering their arms back to their sides. The noirette turned to face them with a scowl of annoyance, however it didn't faze the three in the slightest; Kyle looking back with a blank stare, Kenny giving him a friendly wave, and Cartman doing a mock yawn.

"Seriously, again?!" Stan exclaimed. "How many times is this? Four? God you three should know by now that it's Team _Stan's_ Support Group, not either of yours since I made the freakin' club."

" _Actually_ it should be called Team Kyle's Support Group since _I'm_ the one who puts in the effort to help people," Kyle argued with the cross of his arms. "You may have made the club, but you don't put much in it unlike me."

Stan eyed his friend incredulously before spluttering his words of objection, anger making it impossible to voice coherent words through his lips. Kenny stepped in between the two, giving each of them a wag of disapproval from his finger.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Look Kenny, you don't have a right to name our club after you. You nor fatass even do anything to contribute." Kenny appeared offended, but Cartman came to their defense—well more like his own.

"Oi, don't lump me in with him you dumb jew, I do help out around here. Also we need to change our motto, it's too cringy."

"Yeah, eating five bags of chips, drinking nothing but soda, watching t.v, and lazing on the couch counts as helping our club. I'm sorry I didn't know you were actually doing something useful this entire time," Kyle scoffed sarcastically. "But I do agree on changing our motto though," he added, already thinking up one.

Cartman growled, ready to defend himself again when Stan quickly intervened. "Don't you two dare start arguing, we're supposed to helping right now and we'll decide on our motto later."

"You started it!" Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman accused simultaneously with a glare in his direction.

Stan sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose for a second. "Okay whatever, let's just push it behind us and help Pip."

Kenny looked and pointed a finger at said teen in the doorway. "Mph mmmph mmph mmmph." (Translation: I think he's high).

The three looked at Pip, finding him swaying slightly on his feet, eyes transfixed up at the top of the doorway. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose again, Kyle face palmed with the shake of his head, Kenny and Cartman laughed.

"Let's take him to the nurse, then look into the case," Stan said.

They walked out of the room, Kenny pushing Pip as they made their way to the infirmary.

Kyle stopped suddenly. "Wait my laptop." He walked back into the room and quickly retrieved his device, catching up with the others shortly after.

"Nerd."

"Shut it tubby."

* * *

After dropping Pip off at the nurses office (Which took five minutes thanks to the difficulty of explaining Pip's situation to the women), the group went out into the breezeway to get started on their client's case. First period was almost over, only ten minutes left so that gave them enough time to figure things out and catch the bully or bullies before the next period.

"What I don't get," Kyle began, looking up from his laptop that was balanced on the rail and at Stan. "Is why paint, and how did they get a hold of it? The art teacher wouldn't allow anyone to take anything out of his classroom without a good reason."

Stan crossed his arms. "Yeah and Pip didn't really say _where_ it happened, just when he was on his way to his first class. But I highly doubt someone would dump paint on him in the hallway where there were so many witnesses and they couldn't have done it out here either."

Kyle nodded in agreement. "Right, but there is a possibility that they could've dumped it in a secluded part of the school."

"Okay, first we need to ask Pip where he was when the paint fell on him, and if he saw who did it. Then we'll figure things out from there," Stan deduced, Kyle nodding in agreement once again. The two turned around to see Kenny and Cartman playing a random game of Uno on the bench.

Cartman slammed a green card down with a smirk, having one more left. "Uno bitch!"

Kenny narrowed his eyes as he looked at the card Cartman threw down, then back to his own three cards. Before he could even think about...thinking on what to do, Stan and Kyle approached them and each smacked the back of their heads, causing them to drop their remainder card/s on the ground.

"OW! You asshole that hurt," Cartman complained, rubbing the back of his head with a one-eyed glare at Kyle. Kenny grumbled as he rubbed his head as well, his words unintelligible for Stan to discern but he knew the other was talking about him.

Stan gave them a glare that resembled a parent ready to scold their child. "While the two of you were playin' around over here, me and Kyle actually got somewhere on this case."

" _And_ you two are gonna do the rest," Kyle decided. "Once we find out where Pip was initially, and who the culprits are, you two are gonna go there and find some clues and reported it back to us."

Cartman soothed his head for a few more seconds. "The hell do we look like," he scoffed. "Lackeys in your wannabe Scooby Doo gang?"

"Yeah, you're a fat version of Shaggy and Kenny's Scooby Doo," Kyle gibed, playing along with the fat teen's comical remark. Stan chuckled at their labels, Kenny looking offended once again as he gave Kyle the bird.

"Whatever, female Velma," Cartman countered, not backing down. "At least I get to keep my gender."

Kyle's cheeks flushed with anger. "You fat son of-" Just as he was ready to hurt the proud looking teen once more as he and Kenny shared a high five, Stan held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Kyle, you only brought this on yourself," Stan reasoned, pointing out his friend's flaw when he replied back to Cartman.

Kyle released a sigh of concede, knowing Stan was right and said noirette let him go. He should know by now that arguing with Cartman never ended well—no more like it never ended at all until someone broke them up, their longest being seven minutes. Cartman laughed at Kyle's defeat, causing the other to suppress himself with great effort from harming his 'friend'.

"Yeah keep laughin' fatass, you and Kenny clean up this mess and meet us in the nurses office." With a glare to signify that he was dead serious, Kyle and Stan headed back inside the building.

Both Kenny and Cartman flipped them off behind their backs before begrudgingly doing as told.

 ** _/_**

The duo didn't immediately join Stan and Kyle in the nurses office after they were done. Instead, they went back to their club room and continued where they left off with their game of Uno. It was short of course, since they didn't have many cards to begin with, and not even a minute had passed until Kenny lost with five cards in his hand. They then decided to meet the others in the infirmary, chuckling at the thought of Kyle throwing a fit about their whereabouts.

The trek wasn't long, their room being only a hallway and a flight of stairs away. They were nearing the nurses office when they spotted two teens walking down from the other set of stairs that led to the roof, both males but one was a blonde and the other was a brunette. You might be thinking that their just ditching their classes like the badasses they were (Or not), but these two were actually infamous delinquents here at South Park High. And as you've already guessed, they were seniors.

Kenny and Cartman ignored them, continuing on their way to the white door not far from them, stifling a laugh as another image of an angry Kyle flashed through their mind. They were right by the door when they paused, the other duo whispering to each other as they walked past. Thanks to the quiet, empty hallway Kenny and Cartman were able to hear them clearly.

"You know where that freshman went?" The brunette asked. "Ya know the one we got good with the paint earlier?"

They both snickered and the blonde stuffed his hands into his pants pockets before he answered. "No clue, but he better show up around lunchtime." He stopped suddenly, the other teen stopping after taking one more step.

Kenny and Cartman took that as their cue to leave, entering the room just when the blonde turned his head back in their previous direction, coal black eyes narrowing in suspicion before turning around and continuing on their way. The brunette raised an eyebrow, looking back briefly then following his companion.

Kenny and Cartman breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they found the perpetrator's thanks to their own confession.

"That was close."

"Oh was it now?"

The two tensed at the irritated tone from Kyle, slowly turning around to meet a soul-chilling glare from the teen and a waving Pip clad in clean school gym clothes. Kenny felt he could _literally_ die from the scowl, and that would be the first death he ever underwent that wasn't physical. It was a pretty scary thought.

"Dude calm down, jeez," Stan sighed, feeling as though he was taming a lion from hunting down it's prey. "I know it hasn't been long, but where were you guys? Pip already filled us in on what happened."

Cartman instantly composed himself after Stan's query, walking forward and clearing his throat behind one closed hand with the other behind his back. Kyle's narrowed eyes followed him until he stopped right in front of Stan, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"I'm glad you asked Stan, cuz me and Kinny came to report our findings." Kyle lost his glare with a huff, crossing his arms with a look that clearly showed he didn't believe him.

"Mph mmph!" (Translation: It's true!) Came Kenny's muffled reply, backing Cartman up. He walked and stood beside Kyle, jabbing a thumb behind him at the door. "Mph mmph mph mmmmph mph mmmph mph mph mmph." (Translation: We just saw Trent and Adam in the hall).

Cartman nodded, maintaining his smirk of progress. "Yep, and those idiots gave themselves away. They pretty much told us they did it."

"Who are 'they'?" Pip asked from his spot on the bed, only getting the gist of what's going on.

"Delinquents who have nothing better to do but constantly get held back each year, and harass those who want to do something in life," Stan answered. Pip wasn't entirely sure if he was annoyed or angry at the mention of the two troublemakers, but the look on his face stated that he did in fact disliked them.

"I see," Pip mumbled.

"It makes sense," Kyle said, hating to admit that the fat teen was accurate. "Trent and Adam have always messed with the students here, mainly freshman such as yourself."

"Exactly," Cartman agreed. "We didn't even need to do anything, we just could've gone to the principal or confronted them ourselves like always and this would've _been_ over," he ended with a huff, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

"They never learn." Kyle shook his head, then went to his laptop on the nightstand beside Pip's bed, flipped it open, and started clicking and typing away.

"Obviously," Cartman snorted. "We've busted their ass a good ten times already, but they still do things to get caught. It's like they're being dumbasses on purpose."

Stan shook his head also, then looked back at Pip. "Well you can rest assured that those guys won't mess with you anymore. Once the principal knows about this, they won't be here for awhile."

Pip smiled at the thought of enjoying, even if it's only a few, days of school without being bullied. Well by the delinquents he now knew as Trent and Adam that is.

"Aaand done," Kyle announced, closing his laptop and tucking it under his arm.

"Finally we can go back to the room," Cartman groaned, relieved. The four took their leave, Pip inching himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you!"

Stan turned back with a smile and thumbs up, then shut the door behind him.

 **(A/n: The ending was probably rushed, but I didn't want make this chapter too long and I couldn't carry it over to the next chapter either. If you've watched SKET Dance, then you should now why. Also I'm not sure if Pip actually has a birthday or not, tried google of course and thought I'd go with the month and date he first appeared in the show lol but if any know his real birthday or if he even has one feel free to tell me via review or PM and I'll fix it asap. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)**


End file.
